The Spirit of Pixie Hollow
by Laylacat11
Summary: Long ago before Pixie Hollow was created, a Pixie formed of warm and cold appeared to protect her fellow friends. She gave her life to create Pixie Hollow and thus the spirit was born. Follow along with Thalia as she ventures to find out the truth of who she really is and follow her on her quest to help save Neverland from the threat of pirates that have washed on their shore.
1. Chapter 1: Stone People

Hundreds of pairs of eyes glanced at her. Her breath was held in her throat and no matter how hard she tried it would not release. It felt like someone was grasping at her throat and squeezing. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach making twists and knots in her intestine. She had touched the many orbs of magic that lay in the half-circle each one disapating before her finger could lay upon it. To say she was confused was an understatement and by the look on the others in the room this odd event was not supposed to happen.

Her thoughts on this subject were interupted by a strange golden globe that shot by her so fast that if she had blinked she would have missed it. Dozens of the same shape and color orbs flew past her all of them gathering at the center of the room. The light increased until everything was a blinding whiteness and only then in a burst of warmth did it slowly shimmer away to reveal five taller fairies. The five fairies floated to the ground in front of the young fairy making her take a step back nervously the butterflies in her stomach increasing to a faster rate.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow!" They shouted in unison. The sound was almost defening to the new youthful fairies ears and she covered them immediatly in pain her eyes scrunching as ringing of a dull nature appeared in her head. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and stumbled back making her trip on her own dress and fall.

There in front of her stood a woman drapped in gold her hand held out to help the youth stand back up. "So," The woman asked, "what is our new fairies talent?" Her back turned away from the youth. The woman had a sense of dread when her eyes fell back upon the fairies fore before she had not realized that the fairy was different. In her minds eye she saw the fairy in new light just as the four others behind her all with look of pure astonsihment.

Unexplained laughter shook the hearts of many in the circle as they faced their queen with unheard of news. The golden woman turned to face the ones laughing when her face passed the dusty toadstools and not one of them had an artifact lying upon its surface. Normally a fairy born in Pixie Hollow was already assigned a talent and knew their position and sometimes they would have to use artifacts from other groups to find particular fairy talents. Later the group of purple fairies that had been laughing would explain that it was funny because she was different and a complete reject. She looked diffferent from a 'normal' warm fairy.

They were kind of right though because this new fairy had hair as white as snow like a winter fairy, but her skin was tanner like an animal fairy. She had stormy grey eyes that were cloudy like a rainy day. Her wings were black as the night sky and specks of sliver sparkled like stars. She was different all right

"She has no talent Queen Clarion." An older voice mumbled from the Tnkers side of the room. Stepping into the light revealed a tinker with honey-blond hair tied tightly into a bun worn with a short green dress, her shoes were the most unique shoes that the new fairy had ever seen in her few moments of this new life as they were decorated with little balls of white fluff on the tips.

"No talens? Not one?" Queen Clarion asked her face turning to meet all the groups in the room. Her eyes held cofusion and a little bit of horror at the news. She had no idea how to handle this news because never before in the recorded history had there been a talentless fairy. The queen was afraid, terrified even at the thought. The room was silent and not a sound was made all that was heard was the heightened breathing of the small fairy in front of Clarion.

"Stop staring it's creeping me out. I-is there something wrong with my outfit?" The fairy asked as Clarion continued to stare at the nervouse fairy who's nimble fingers were twirling a small piece of lace in a circular pattern. Clarion smiled and let out a little laugh at the bold question.

"Do you have a name?" A sweet light voice asked from the water-talents side of the room. The new fairy looked up to see a sheepish black haired pale fairy staring at her. All pairs of eyes looked to the girl before a blush crept up on her pale cheeks. "What I was just asking." She said nervously twirling her hair in her fingers.

"My name?" The fairy asked. The water fairy nodded her head with a large smile on her face. "Well, um I really haven't got a name. Mother Dove didn' tell me much before sending a breeze to carry me here."

"Did Mother Dove really send you?" A man colored in flowers asked from the group of four behind the queen asked seeing the odd fairy in a different light than to what he saw before. _'That would explain the wings.' _He though numbly to himself.

"Yes she did. In fact I have a letter from her." The fairy said before reaching into a fold in her dress that caused all the fairies who watched to blush. She pulled out a green envelope and handed it to what she presumed to be the Queen. She certainly was beautiful enough.

The Queen took the letter from the little fairy and formed it into a small ball of light before sending it off on its way to her room she would read this letter later in privacy. For a moment Clarion was silent before she turned to their audience and clapping her hands together she said, "You may all leave now." Though it sounded like a suggestion it wasn't, that was a command and they all knew it. All the fairies got up and left knowing better than to upset their Queen.

"We all have much to discuss." Clarion said turning to face the ministers and the other fairy. "We also have to give this young one a name." And so the meeting commenced soon One of the queens guards came and took the new fairy out into the hall where she sat for most of the night listening to the ministers arguments. Almost all of them were about her, none of them were however compliments.

"She is nothing but, a bad omen!" A voice shouted. The her it sounded a lot like that funny looking 'dude' with all the flowers and long brown hair. She had no idea what to think about the ministers but, from what she could tell he wasn't the most chipper person in the world or maybe he was just bad with impressions.

"Mother Dove sent her so therefore she must have a reason for being here!" Another voice argued back. This one in particular sounded like the leaf guy, The Minister of Autumn. "That's odd." She mumbled to herself his voice sounded oddly familiar it felt like she had heard it from somewhere. The only question was where had she heard it.

"She doesn't even know her own name." The flower dude shouted back.

This made the new fairy angry and she had no idea why it had surprised. 'Is this what anger feels like?' She questioned herself. She jumped up from her seat on the floor and marched into the room. "My name is Thalia!" She yelled back at the guy who had been saying such rude things.

"I don't know who you are little girl but, you will not speak to me in such a manner." The man said.

"I already told you that my name is Thalia and I expect you to use it and oh yeah I could care less about who you are. I just met you and I can already tell that you're not a very nice person. Jingles! If you have nothing but negative comments then... Then you are not worthy of my knowing who you are. The way you are acting tells me that you are of no importance to me." She said before crossing her arms over her chest.

The Minister of spring was about to yell back when Thalia's wings began to glow a brilliant blue. She turned her head in amazement as a brilliant flash hit the air with a loud 'BANG!'


	2. Chapter 2: Questions Asked

**Hey guys just a quick note: Thank you for reviewing for those of you who did it really helped me get inspiration that I needed to write this chapter so thanks again now I'll let you guys read the story!**

* * *

><p>A blue flash went through the room a loud and almost unbearable scream bounced off the walls and then it was gone Thalia looked up to where the Minister of Spring was. He was turned to into what looked like a stone version of himself.<p>

"What was that?" The Minister of summer shouted.

"I don't know but, I think I like her more now." The Minister of Winter said folding her arms across her chest a smug smile on her face.

Thalia felt more out of place than she had when she had first arrived at Pixie Hollow with all the Ministers eyes on her. She wriggled uncomfortably but, for some reason she felt a little normal at least until she heard a voice whisper in her ear _'This is not your home. You belong somewhere else. You belong to the past.' _The voice sounded so odd and chilling it pulverized her heart in fear as she had a little panic attack inside her head.

Thalia was going to question the voice when a shout broke through her thoughts. "What happened-" The guard, Viola, said rushing into the room and then freezing her eyes wandering up and down on Thalia, "Wow!" She breathed.

Thalia looked down wondering what she was staring at when she gasped her outfit had completely changed to a silver knee high dress and her now silvery hair had a pink flower stuck in it. She looked utterly beautiful but, the best part was that the dress ended in glowing silver pixie dust.

"I-I think I know what her talent is." The Minister of Autumn muttered looking towards his queen who looked utterly bewildered.

"This can't be happening this is unheard of there hasn't been another fairy talent born to be a queen in over a thousand years." The Minister of Summer squirmed.

"What about the letter." Thalia asked.

"What letter?" Everyone asked.

"The one I gave to the Queen. Mother Dove said it held all the answers that you would need." Thalia said walking over to Queen Clarion.

Queen Clarion pulled out the slip of paper from a fold in her dress. Her hands were shaking as she opened it and began to read. When she was finished she sighed in relief.

"Thalia is not a new Queen Talent." Clarion announced, "We will need to see the keeper in the morning though."

The ministers looked around and smiled in relief that the queen was here to stay for now. Some of them were confused as to why they would need the Keeper.

As if reading their thoughts Thalia spoke up, "Why must we meet with the keeper and who is he?"

"That is something I will tell you all tomorrow at Tinkers Nook. For now I think Thalia and all of us could use some rest." Queen Clarion said as she called for Viola and dismissed the Ministers.

"You called for me my queen." Viola said her wings glowing in excitement.

"Yes, I need you to escort Thalia to her room." Clarion said smiling down upon her subjects.

"Oh, of course your majesty." Viola said taking Thalia out of the room and leading her down a darkened hallway lit by fireflies. A few fairies that remained in the hallway smiled and waved at the newcomer. Thalia smiled with her whole body happy that some people appreciated her presence.

The duo soon arrived at a brown wooden door. Viola motioned towards it with her hand, "Here we are." She said. Thalia looked at the door a little nervous before stepping forward and turning the brass knob. The inside of the room was beautiful. She turned to ask Viola some questions but, she was gone.

Thalia shrugged this off and turned back to inspect the room a little more. She held her breath when her eyes fell upon the see through door that led to the balcony. Her eyes reflected the moon and the stars in all their glory.

Her hands pulled the doors open as she stepped out onto the balcony the cool night air sending a shiver up her spine her eyes never left the night sky. She felt compelled by the moon to follow it. So in one giant leap she flew into the air her wings flapping gently. She flew off into the night following the pull of her heart to the moon.

She landed on a small beach filled with what looked like a lot of human junk. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes listening to the ocean breeze. A sudden burst of sleepiness hit her like a wave she opened her eyes and felt her eyelids instantly become heavy. She tried to walk over to a rock so she could sit down but, from her first step she could already feel herself falling.

Her head hit the sand with a small thud. The darkness swarmed around her vision as nightmares began to form in her thoughts.

_Pirates roamed the shores of Never Land looking and searching for the legendary fairy queen. They searched for what must have been months for her but, it was in vain. They gave up searching and were getting ready to leave on their ship when they heard the tiniest of jingles._

_The captain yelled for his crew to get on the ship while he went to check it out. He followed the noise to an old part of the forest he pulled back a leaf his eyes widened as they fell upon s golden fairy, she was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen and as a fairy hunter._

_His hand darted out and grabbed the fairy. She began to jingle like crazy and pound her tiny fists on his hand but, he didn't care. He went to bring her back to the ship but, he had gotten lost. Suddenly the fairy stopped squirming and began to jingle in a steady rhythm her body glowed and became hotter and hotter until he dropped her yelping. _

_Golden dust began to swirl around him getting faster and faster. He felt his body stiffen he found that he could no longer move he looked down alarmed at the sight. His legs were now the trunks of a tree and his toes stretched out into roots. His shocked face turned to wood marking his features forever. Protective bark covered over his face and his fate was sealed._

_The fairy jingled a laugh and slid down the bark creating a slide. When she slid down golden fairy dust marked her trail. She slid all the way to the ground but stopped when a hawk landed in front of her. She screamed and used a very ancient spell to turn herself to pixie dust. That is how the Pixie Dust Tree was created._

_A golden shower of sparks marked the fallen fairies queen as they gathered to mourn. A golden net appeared in the sky keeping humans out and only letting lost things in. The fairies were safe and from that day they have honored their queen._

_From that day on a beautiful blue egg was created from the queens life essence in the nest of a white dove. It is said in this legend that the queen would one day appear again when pirates threatened Never Land._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter is a little confusing but, I promise that if you just stick with the story it will help clear things up a bit in the later chapters. Anyways I hope you like it besides the odd part where Hyacinth is turned to stone and the Ministers don't really react I promise that he plays a big role in next few chapters so stick to the story. If you want you can review and all that good stuff.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams From A Far

**(Chapter 4 will be here on April 6!)**

* * *

><p>Dreams came and dreams went just like the autumn wind. She lay in the soft sand for what seemed like forever and when she finally felt herself drifting from her silent slumber up to the top of a water conscience a lot like the sea you might think. If anyone were watching they would have seen her eyes flicker before they opened to reveal her soft grey eyes.<p>

She sat up stretching as she did. Her slumber on beach had left her feeling emotionally drained and physically sore. She stretched her arms over her head yawning and then cringing when her muscles clenched in restraint. She made a mental note in her head to never again fly out to the beach in the dead of night again.

She stood up, at first she crouched as her back muscles clenched. After a few more minutes they gave and she was able to remain standing straight. She gave her wings a light flutter before flying off the ground. She only managed to float a few inches before her wings gave out and she landed on the ground in a loud thump.

"Great now how am I going to get home?" She muttered to herself as she sat in the sand rubbing her bottom in discomfort. She hoped that it would not bruise. Goodness knows what would happen if she couldn't sit for a week. Still rubbing her bottom she stood up and wondered to herself as to how she would get home. She certainly could not just walk, she had no idea which way the tree she arrived at last night lay.

While she remained stumped on this question her eyes fell upon a rather large tree only a few feet from the edge of the beach. In fact there were quite a few trees. "How did I not notice this." Thalia growled at herself as she face palmed. She could have sworn that there had not been trees near the beach last night. Still cursing at herself for not noticing it earlier she began to run to the large oak.

Thalia had felt like she had been running for ages but, it seemed that she had gotten no closer to her destination. This angered her and her anger fueled her to keep pumping her thin legs. She ran until she was out of breath and could no longer think straight with all the air wheezing through her head. She began to feel dizzy, she immediately shook off the feeling as soon as it had arrived she would not allow herself to stop especially since she was coming up close on the edge of the forest.

Great brilliantly large green trees soon towered over Thalia shielding her from the sun. It felt a lot like they were protecting her with their leafy branches as if they didn't want the sun to harm her with its heat. She felt a certain liking for the trees and she also felt a feeling of great sadness one that was not her own.

A memory formed at the front of her mind pushing away all other thoughts. This memory although muddy and unclear it still felt as if the memory was centuries old. Thalia reminded herself that this was not possible since she was only a day old. Out from the memory came a deep laughter that was full of merry and cheer followed by the shriek of a female and a high pitched squeal of a child. The memory felt warm and then, then it faded leaving Thalia a little cold.

She reminded herself that she needed to get back to the palace. She looked up from the tree that stood far over her. She began to work on climbing the brilliant thing. Branch by branch, twig by stick, she climbed. Sweat poured from her brow as she stopped to rest on a high branch. She looked around the rather large valley hoping to see a familiar landmark so she knew which direction to go to but, she saw none.

"I'm going to be stuck her for forever." Thalia groaned putting an arm over her forehead. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she realized how lost she really was. Her heart pounded inside of her head making her chest rattle. Suddenly the forest seemed so quiet and all that could be heard was the silent hum of the wind and the sweet smell of pine.

Breaking the shortly held silence was a small humming. Thalia's first thought was that it was the wind but, she knew better it was the kind of hum you would expect to hear from a human or in this case a fairy. Thalia looked down at the ground her eyes searching for the fairy that had hummed but, nothing sounded and no one came. Sighing she turned back to the tree. She jumped in surprise and lost her footing when a rounded face and almond shaped eyes met her own. Thalia fell through the branches of the tree on her way to the ground. So much for them protecting her.

"Hey wait up!" A voice called as the fairy raced down the trunk of the tree to catch Thalia before her fall. She was successful in catching her just before the ground made her into a squishy pancake.

"Hi! I'm Tinkerbell!." The fairy who caught Thalia said with amazing enthusiasm.

Still breathing hard from her near death experience she wheezed out, "My name is Thalia."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Discussions in the Dark

Queen Clarion had awoken early the next morning to get a fresh start in the library she wanted to find out how to turn Hyacinth from stone to fairy. She had called the Keeper late last night and told him that they would meet him later tonight in Tinkers Nook after he said he couldn't be there in the morning for he had a previous engagement they had both eventually agreed to meet that night to discuss what they were going to do about Thalia and figure out a way to return Hyacinth to a normal living being.

Queen Clarion made her way to the library and began to search the bookshelves rapidly for any books that might help her but, after spending all morning she found her search was all in vain. Just when she was about to give up her eyes fell upon the last book on the shelf. She quickly reached out and grabbed it.

The books cover was a wonder all in it's own. It was pure black mixed with a small twinge of blue, it shone without any light to reflect off of. It was clear that the book held magical properties. The book had no name on the cover and upon opening the book she noticed that the pages were frayed on the edges and cracked with age; it certainly was an ancient book.

Peering down to see what it was about she found to her surprise that it was written in an unknown manuscript. She quickly grasped the book in her hand and swiftly made it to the throne room calling the other ministers to ask of them a favor in which she had hope that one of them could do for her.

* * *

><p>The morning sun had faded and was replaced by an afternoon one. The atmosphere around the two fairies grew warm as the sun embraced them. They both sat on the sand facing the sea. They had been sitting there for a while both just staring into the sky or watching the waves drift on the ocean and then beat upon the sand. Neither of the two knew just what to say.<p>

Sitting up, Tinkerbell made her way to the shore.

"So what's it like?" Thalia asked Tinkerbell who flew beside her as they both began to walk towards where Thalia supposed was where the path back to the home tree was.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is it like to be a normal fairy, to know that you belong."

"What are you talking about you do belong here Thalia."

"No I don't I didn't even have a normal greeting when I got to Pixie Hollow and I get this feeling that I'm different from everyone else. I have no idea where I came from or who I really am. All I know is that Mother Dove sent me here for a reason no one knows."

"You got me there. You are no normal fairy Thalia. There is something different about you but, that is nothing to be ashamed of I mean when I first came to Pixie Hollow I wasn't well liked. After a couple of days things began to calm down and here I am right now talking to you. Sure not everyone likes me but, I still have my friends who are always there for me when I need them." Tinkerbell explained looking Thalia dead in the eyes.

"That's good and all for you but what am I supposed to do I mean Mother Dove's words weren't exactly clear." Thalia practically yelled.

"Well maybe I can help you. What did Mother Dove say _exactly_?" Tinkerbell asked puting her hands to gether and motioning to Thalia.

"Well She says that 'I was meant to do great things' but, I know that they are wrong. I am nothing compared to Queen Clarion or the other ministers or even you Tinkerbell. Like I said I don't belong here I feel like a freak in a forest full of beautiful fairies.

"Thalia you aren't a freak. We are all the same here in pixie hollow. It does not matter who we are but, who we make ourselves out to be." Tinkerbell said.

"I know. Thanks Tink."

"Come on Thalia we should be getting back to the home tree. We wouldn't want anyone to be worried when we don't show up to dinner."

* * *

><p>"Why have you summoned us here your majesty?" The Minister of Autumn asked warily when he had gotten the message of an emergency meeting. It worried him further when the queen didn't reply.<p>

"Queen Clarion is everything alright?" The Minister of Summer asked flying into the meeting room an anxious look on her face after all it wasn't everyday that you get called to a meeting out of nowhere.

"Huh? Did you say something Sunflower?" Clarion asked snapping out of her daze.

"Just if everything is alright." Sunflower said looking at her queen warily.

"Yes, I'm fine I was just thinking." Clarion replied still looking deeply in thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Redleaf asked.

"How to phrase the question that I have to ask all of you." Clarion replied.

"Is that what this meeting is about?" A now arriving Minister of Winter asked.

"Yes, that is partially the reason the other half is how were going to get Hyacinth back to his normal self."

"By the way where is that statue?" Sunflower asked.

"I believe that it is still in the throne room." Snowflake insisted.

"Do we really want to bring him back?" Redleaf questioned,

"He may be a pest but we will need our fellow guardian of spring." Snowflake said answering.

"You're just saying that because you have a crush on him snow." Sunflower laughed.

"W-what? I do not!" Snowflake yelled back her hands shaking furiously by her sides.

"Ahem! We have more distressing matters at hand then those of who likes who." Queen Clarion interrupted the two fairies causing them both to blush profusely.

"And what is this news?" The Minister asked together.

"I need to know if any of you can read this." The Queen said pulling out the book she had found in the library that morning.

The ministers all walked over to the book each pair of eyes sweeping over the manuscript. After a quick silence filled the room the Ministers gave up and shook their heads. Not one of them had ever seen that type of wording.

The Queen opened her mouth to say something when a small voice spoke behind her, "I don't know what it says but, I can tell you where I've seen it before." All eyes turned to see Lyria standing before them.

"I have seen it written in some really old stories about Pixie Hollows past Legends." Lyria whispered in a dramatic voice.

"What ones have been written in text?" Queen Clarion asked thankful that someone had seen this before.

"Oh, well let's see there was one about a group of warriors that protected Pixie Hollow, another one was how Pixie Hollow came to be, and the last one was about this one group of humans capturing the essence of Never Land."

"Interesting." The Ministers said together it was really fascinating that they never knew of this text and it turns out that the best of Pixie Hollow's myths were written in that language.

A loud horn sounded off three times signaling the end of the day and dinner time. The Queen and the Ministers all left meeting room and left towards Tinkers Nook.

When they got to Tinkers Nook they found it in total upheaval. Pieces of carts were everywhere and the Tinker fairies were all lying on the ground breathing hard.

"What happened here?" Clarion shouted in shock.

All the fairies who were able to pointed their fingers at a just barely arriving Tinkerbell and Thalia. Just one look at the mess and the pointed fingers both girls looked at each other and asked, "What did we do now?"


	5. Chapter 5: Truth's Mystery

"We swear we didn't do it Queen Clarion!" Tinkerbell begged at the Queen. They were now at the edge of a root near the top of Tinker's Nook watching from above as the tinker fairies hastily got to work. They pulled each other one by one out of the rubble that used to be their homes and work space.

The queen just gave Tinkerbell a blank stare before the ministers rushed over and began to question them on just about anything and everything. Tinkerbell and Thalia of course had no answers. They didn't even know what had happened and they told the ministers that as well but, no one believed them.

"Not even a day old and she's causing mayhem. Makes you think about Tinkerbell when she first arrived." a just barely pulled out of the rubble Fairy Mary said flying up to the ministers and the two confused fairies.

That was all it took to get everyone near Tinkerbell to start laughing and whispering. The laughter spread through the small hill side and rang down to the bottom of the hillside.

"What's with all the laughter? Whoa what happened here?" A newly arriving keeper asked walking over to the small group of laughing people and a slightly red in the face tinker.

"Oh nothing." Fairy Mary replied stifling the last of her giggling fit into her arm before flying back down the hill to help rebuild and restructure the small village.

"Were glad your here Keeper. We need some answers and badly at that too." The Queen said looking at Dewey.

"Well what is it you need an answering about?"

"I need to ask you if you have ever heard of this talent." The queen asked taking the envelope that she had gotten the other night from Thalia over to the Keeper who snatched it from her hands, gave her a light bow, and folded the letter open his eyes moving across the leaf paper quickly.

The Keeper's head snapped up as soon as he was done reading the letter and instantly turned to Thalia. The look on his face changed, it was like he was seeing her in a different light. He rushed up to her and flew around her two times. He stopped the second time around to study her wings.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." The Keeper muttered before flying over to her right side looking at her hair and then as if he couldn't pop her already decreasing personal bubble he leaned in front of her and studied her eyes.

"Aha I know exactly what you are." The keeper said smiling as he fluttered away from her returning her personal bubble to all its glory.

"What is she?" Queen Clarion asked walking over to the keeper who was shuffling through his leaf bag that he had brought with him. He then found what he was looking for. He pulled a small book from his bag and began to scan through it looking for something.

"Here it is!" He announced happily his moving finger stopping on a paragraph in the book. A small picture was above it obviously tapped in. The group of people in the picture looked almost identical to Thalia. They were waiving and smiling at whoever took the picture.

"Who are they?" Thalia asked walking over to the Keeper and pulling the tapped down photograph off the book and studying it closer. At a close up look Thalia noticed immediately that they all had her wings and that they all looked like her in the face. From their posture you could tell that they were close like a family and that their eyes shone with love and kindness and warmth. That picture held just a little more than a few people, it held what Thalia felt like she had wanted from the very beginning of this adventure they felt like home and gave Thalia a sense of belonging.

"They were thought to be the last of the guardians of Pixie hollow but, I guess it is good to say that we have a new one. You can perform magic that will help to slow them down or to freeze them which brings me to the issue that you said in your letter Queen Clarion. I do believe that the magic used to turn the Minister of Spring to stone will wear off in a few days." The Keeper said smiling at her.

"I have one question." Thalia said breaking the joyous looks that said the Ministers were thankful that spring would arrive in the human world. All eyes turned to her.

"And what is that Thalia?" Queen Clarion asked turning to face Thalia.

"What's a guardian of Pixie Hollow?" Thalia asked looking at the picture and wondering if the sadness she was now feeling in her heart was what it felt like to know that you were the last of your kind, even if she had no clue who they were. Though they were unnamed Thalia still had a hard time with a now familiar feeling like she did know them or their personalities and it drove her crazy that she couldn't figure out why.

"They are the ones who protect the home tree and all of its residents from danger.  
>Of course there hasn't been a guardian in thousands of years. The last of them were killed or taken away along with the rest of the rare talents."<p>

"Danger? What could Pixie Hollow possibly be in danger from?" Thalia asked. The odd thought of a man with an eye patch crossed her mind. She felt like she had seen him before and that stupid feeling was getting on her nerves. She was sick and tired of trying to figure out who all these people were and why she knew them. None of the other fairies could ever possibly understand how she felt. Thalia's head was beginning to become light as air and her vision swam in front of her like a rough wave going out into the sea.

"Yes danger like..." The Keeper began before he was cut off.

"Like pirates?" Thalia asked swaying a little on the spot, her feet rocking side to side and knees wobbling like a person who'd never walked before or at least not in a good long while. No one noticed except maybe the Keeper who had also noticed her voice sounded a little aerie. That made him pause for a moment before answering Thalia in a shaky and unsure voice.

"W-well Neverland has not faced pirates in quite sometime." The Keeper said stuttering a little, "Are you alright?" He asked when Thalia tilted forward a little.

Thalia shook her head before it all went dark she hadn't even felt it when she collapsed nor when her knees hit the ground and the screams of the group around her all she could think about was that face of the pirate. It was etched into her mind refusing to leave and let her be. His face looked upon her and laughed its hilarious yet disturbing truth.

Her collapsing was followed roughly by shrieks and howls of laughter hounding at her from the darkness that surrounded the pirates face. Words spilled from his lips, all lies that's what they were, all lies and untruths in those words. If that were true then why were they still pouring from his mouth like a waterfall does? Why?

Thalia flew so close to the pirates that she could see the whites of their eyes. Their cold, soulless, white eyes. They reminded her of someone but, no matter how hard she tried to remember she could not recall a face only the eyes.

The eyes she remembered had been a light blue. They were happy and so full of life but, then they glazed over and nothing shone from them and then there was darkness.

It was dark for so long that Thalia began to feel numb. She wanted to escape this prison of long forgotten memories the only problem was that she didn't know how. When she tried to escape all that she ran to in any direction was a cloud of darkness.

She closed her eyes and tried to breathe only the image of blue eyes burned into her skull. She didn't understand it and then a small laugh was heard. The laugh was just as joyous as the eyes used to look.

Then there was a face. A beautiful face one of a child. A big smile rested on its lips and its cheeks were rosy red. The child had been full of life. Thalia could see a man and a woman who walked over to where the child sat in its crib. She watched as they picked the child up and swung it around making little noises to make it laugh.

Silence soon followed after the memory. There was no sound behind the sobs and Thalia soon felt the pull of her mind being brought back to Tinker's Nook. She realized that the sobs had been coming from her.

Tears slipped down her eyes as she cries out in frustration and stress that the image inside her head. The long lost and forgotten memories that had taken its toll on her and she finally snapped. She let out a blood curdling scream out into the air. The scream echoed all over pixie hollow and had turned the attention of almost all the fairies that were in the seasons.

Soon enough all the fairies that Tinker's Nook would allow to fit were there. Fairies of all different talents swarmed over and filled up any remaining places in the small work space. Some fairies that had gotten there late simply floated above the others waiting to get in on the action and to see what was going on.

Many whispers went across the crowd as the rumors began to start each wrong detail becoming more right by the end of each retelling. Queen Clarion tried to calm the fairies as Thalia let out another scream, the sign of another desperate attempt to stop the pain that was now coursing through her body.

Twitches convulsed through her body sending her limbs flying in unmapped directions her eyes rolled in the back of her head as tears continued to find new untouched splotches of her face to mark as their own. Streams of the liquid tears slipped down her face and onto the dirt of Tinker's Nook.

Tinkerbell flew quickly towards the hospital and flew up to the window buzzing the small beetle beside it. The receptionist pulled open the curtain and with an obnoxious voice and asked, "Is there anything I can do for you today?"

"We need healing fairies at Tinker's Nook as quickly as possible there has been an incident." Tinkerbell said. Her voice urgent and swift when she said it. Almost instantaneously healing fairies burst from the medical wing and swarmed towards their destination. Tinkerbell was almost swept up in the breeze.

Back at Tinker's Nook the ministers surrounded Thalia's convulsing body and tried to slow down what they believed to be a seizure. They talked to her and helped in any way they thought would work.

Soon the healing fairies arrived and took over and within a few moments of bustling about Thalia's body stopped its jerky movements and she remained still almost to still for comfort then in a still jerky movement Thalia rolled onto her side and threw up right there in the middle of the dirt path.

Her breathing was heavy and labored. She stayed on her stomach for a few minutes before the ministers flew over to her. The first one to reach her was Sunflower who cautiously pulled Thalia's hair back so it wouldn't get in the vomit and just like that Thalia threw up again but, fortunately for her and everyone around her she didn't have anymore contents in her stomach to let go so she dry heaved.


	6. Chapter 6: The Minister's Return

While Thalia slept peacefully in the medical wing she was oblivious to the conversation taking place beside the double doors. Queen Clarion stood on the left side next to two of the four ministers who were chattering nervously among themselves.

"What do you suppose happened to her?" Sunflower asked turning to face the solid doors staring at the barely lit face of Thalia. Whilst her eyes were closed the pixie twitched and mumbled in her sleep. The sight brought a small yet warm smile to Sunflower's lips.

"That I do not know, but I hope that we find out soon." Clarion stated just before the Keeper came walking down the hall with the utmost urgent look on his face.

"Queen Clarion!" Dewey shouted towards the queen. All focus shifted to him.

"What is it Keeper?" She asked.

"It's the Winter Woods!" Dewey practically shouted over while still running not even thinking to use his own wings.

"What about them?" Clarion asked wondering why he was so panicked. His wording scared her and her first thought was of Milori. Was he all right? Has something happened? Was he hurt?

"A blizzard hit them and injured several."

"That's Terrible!" Redleaf answered for the queen who still appeared to be lost in her own thoughts. He could only imagine what she was thinking and he could understand after all he was still wondering if Snowflake had been one of the injured.

"That's not the only thing. It seems that the storm seems to be coming back, it has doubled in size and speed." Dewey retorted counting off the things he was saying as if checking that he got his own facts right.

"We have to go and help!" Sunflower cried out after a moments silent as everyone slipped into their own thoughts.

"There is nothing we can do." Dewey said bowing his head in defeat before adding, "We will have to wait the storms out, evacuate the people, and hope that they do stop. This could possibly spread the warm side and if that were to happen we would be terrible danger."

After that conversation the day went about in a hurry as fairies of the warm side rushed around trying to help out as many winter fairies as possible after the attack from the windstorms and blizzards occurring.

Queen Clarion was running around rampant and tried to get everyone calm but it was to no avail and all was at a lost. No one could figure out why this was happening and it was beginning to worry them.

At last when nightfall came all was at peace and the blizzards died down. The winter fairies were sent back but were told to be at caution and ready to flee if needed. Queen Clarion reluctantly let go of Lord Milori's hand and the silent couple said a final goodbye until the morning.

"Be careful and alert Milori I do not want to lose you again." Clarion said without even trying to hide the worry that rang off her words. She was scared for him and wished he would not go back and just stay the night with her on the warm side.

"Do not worry my love I promise to return to you by morning on my honor." Milori said holding his hand over his heart and crossing it over his whole chest as he said the promise. He was going to keep it so help himself or he would die trying.

After the farewell Queen Clarion decided it would be best to get some sleep. She flew towards the tree and walked into one of the many halls. Instead of flying to her room like she normally did after a day of working. Most fairies thought that being a queen was a simple and fair job, oh how wrong they were. In just one day and a normal one at that the queen had to check and make sure the seasons were in order and that there was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

Before Clarion even realized it she found that her feet had taken her to the medical wing. Hesitantly Clarion took a step inside. The room was dark and the only light source was the queen herself as her pixie dust dress and wings acted as a personal flashlight.

Clarion stopped in front of Thalia's bed and found herself making a complex expression. The girl had arrived only a few days ago and yet she acted as if she had lived here for years. She certainly was a strange girl what with her coming her several things happened such as Tinker's Nook and The Winter Woods.

The queen shook her head. Thalia could not be blamed for either of those things as she was not even present when it happened, nevertheless she was connected somehow in all of this.

Clarion took an empty chair beside Thalia. She stared down at the young fairy studying her face. She noticed that it was a little red and decided to fell her temperature.

A fiercely cold hand was placed upon the young fairies forehead and was pulled away just as quickly as it was placed upon it. Thalia had a humongous fever and it was getting higher.

The queen called for a healing talent at once. She began to worry and wonder. _Was she the reason for the odd weather? Why would we need a guardian fairy? _with those thoughts came no answers just a whole lot more questions. In truth Clarion did not even know what a guardian fairy was or even what magical properties she held.

After a long silent pause the doors opened up to reveal a healing talent with long strings of blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was dressed in her talent colors and her expression showed that she had just awakened and needed a few minutes to actually wake up.

The fairies eyes widened at the sight of her queen. "Your majesty? What is wrong" She asked slightly panicked her eyes darting back and forth between Clarion and Thalia.

"She needs help." The queen replied slowly. The healing talent rushed to Thalia and repeated what the queen had done a few moments before it ended with the same reaction. The healing talent walked towards a door in the back of the room and did not return until it was what felt like an eternity.

Running water was heard along with the crunching of ice. The fairy came from the room and requested that the queen help her lift Thalia's body towards the room. Lifting Thalia was the easy part the hard part on the other hand was getting her into the room.

Once the task was done and they made it to the room the queen got the chance to glance around it getting small details from the plain cracked walls. Upon a glance She determined that it was a bathroom with an impressive bright pink shading the walls and tile flooring. The duo of fairies heaved Thalia into a bathtub full to the brim with ice.

Afterwards Clarion was told that she could go to her chambers for the night and the queen did do as she was instructed, but that did not stop her from worrying not only for Thalia but also for Milori and Pixie Hollow. _Man being the queen was stressful!__  
><em>

Clarion made it to her room and into her bed just in time for her head to hit the pillow and she was out like a light until morning came and the sun just barely pulled itself up above the sea.

The peaceful slumber of just about everyone in Pixie Hollow was ended abruptly short as they were awakened by the large and ear splitting screams of Hyacinth.

"I'm back! I'm alive!" He was screaming as he flew vigorously around the home tree circling it before diving down and coming back up.

The three ministers burst into the room shortly followed by Clarion and Thalia.  
>"What is going on?" Clarion asked before her eyes fell short of the renewed minister<br>of spring.

"You're back!" Sunflower shouted running swiftly over to Hyacinth and pulling him into  
>a tight bear hug. Hyacinth on the other hand looked extremely shocked before she<br>pulled away from him.

"What happened?" He asked looking at all the happy faces, even Snowflake looked  
>relieved. All he remembered was yelling at that one girl before a magnificent flash pounced at him. Before he had known it his limbs felt stiff when he had tried to move they refused to listen to his commands.<p>

The ministers quickly informed him of what happened, how long he had been gone, and what was happening currently with the rare and strange weather. He however was more worried as to what was coming of Spring what with his absence and the heat wave that they were off of schedule perhaps even completely off.

However the others informed him that they were actually ahead of schedule nothing was to worry about. He was thankful to be back. His eyes drifted over the people in the room and stopped on Thalia. A mixture of emotions crossed his features so fast that whilst the others had not seen it Thalia had caught them. First came fear, unknowing, then anger.

The sparrow man's body shook in his rage eyes clouding over in blindness of revenge. "What is she doing here?" Hyacinth sneered baring his teeth at Thalia.

"I happen to live here, I was born here, and you will use my correct name unless you want to spend an eternity as a stone person!" Thalia shouted back at him with equal snottiness. All feelings of guilt washed away when she remembered how crabby he was and she yelled without even skipping a beat.

Hyacinth continued to glare, "Well I have to get to work now." He said with a smile yet still his words sent chills down her spine.

Hours after this incident Thalia was walking around the corner when she heard voices. She immediately knew that it was the queen and Hyacinth.

"No, but perhaps the minister of Winter would know more of what Thalia is and perhaps that is why Mother Dove has sent her here." Hyacinth said with the utmost knowledge.

"What are you saying?" Queen Clarion asked staring at her newly concocted Minister of Spring.

"I am saying that I think Thalia was sent here for a reason and I want to know what that reason is." Hyacinth replied nastily. He was angry to find that he had been in that stone form for more than almost a week. He was mad that no one had tried to save him or to help him. He was irritated that the fairy was different. He only had one hope and that was that this fairy would not be another Tinkerbell.

Thalia quickly fled the hallway and raced to her room. She was curious once again by what she heard. She ran over to her balcony doors and pushed them open in a sudden burst of strength. She stood there for what she hoped would be forever basking in the suns brilliant rays of light.

She sighed and then yawned as she turned to her bed and took a good old-fashioned cat nap in the afternoon only to wake up in cold sweat hours later.

Her throat burned and her body ached in a dull pain. She stood and walked toward her still open balcony doors wobbling a little as the room began spinning and becoming blurred. Thalia collapsed onto the floor when her legs gave in. She tried to call for help but all that came out of her mouth was a small whimper.

The last thought she had before darkness fell in was _boy am I sick of passing out, I do it way too much. I just want it to end. I want to be left in peace. I want to sleep._

By morning people had begun to wonder what had happened to the guardian fairy when she missed out on lunch. Tinkerbell and her friends looked around wondering. It was not like her to not come to breakfast. It was of course Tinkerbell who had voiced all their thoughts to the queen at her table. Queen Clarion promised to look for her after lunch was finished

The queen flew off to the last place she had seen Thalia. Her room and upon opening the door she discovered Thalia's fragile body in a heap on the ground her natural fairy glow gradually getting dimmer. The queen let out a very loud scream, so loud it shook the whole tree and awakened many to the situation.

A few nights after Thalia's fever had hit she woke up in cold sweat and shivering as if she was on her death-bed and that might be true. Her body was shutting down on her, she went in and out of consciousness often and most of the time knew little to none of what was going on.

During the entire week or it could even have been months where fairies rushed in and out in a blur like fashion or what seemed a blur to Thalia. During the entire process Redleaf sat next to her bed watching over her like a guardian angel as she passed in and out of consciousness. The queen was often there whilst the other ministers were rare to see indeed.

Sometimes Thalia would pass out into what seemed like an eternal darkness and then she would finally wake screaming into the night and found herself comforted in Redleaf's and the queen's embrace where she would blush profusely. She often had dreams about them nowadays and it scarred her to think that she might be crushing on Redleaf, but she wasn't so sure that she did have a crush on him. It just felt like she knew him, but he wasn't a love interest. Something told her that he was something more and that he meant a little more to her than that.

During the month that she was imprisoned in her own world a large blizzard hit the winter woods once again and injured many more than it had the last. The winter woods were getting dangerous now and hardly anyone went there for fear of injury.

No one could quite figure out what had caused the blizzard and before they could even begin to think the warm side of Pixie Hollow got a massive heat wave that wilted the flowers and dried out the river.

All of the seasons were out of whack as the weather began to change. Little of this was spoken about when the ministers were around Thalia. They of course did not want to worry the girl or put stress on her until they had figured out what had happened.

Thalia in the mean while found herself with a lot of time stuck on her. She often more times than not found herself thinking back to the way the moon shone and the icy gray stone statue that used to be Hyacinth. He tried his best to avoid her but she saw him walking through the halls sometimes though he never stopped to allow her to apologize.

When the month was up and she was glad that she was finally able to leave the medical wing and the healing fairies watchful eyes. Queen Clarion had been kind enough to move Thalia to another part of the home tree at least the closest open room to her own. She wanted to make sure that if the fever ever came back that she would be able to help or get help in the least.

Not a day went by now that she didn't have someone escorting her everywhere and the hardest part about this was that she hadn't been able to leave the home tree. The Home Tree had become her own personal prison.

Late at night Thalia would often look at the moon and wonder what had entranced her on her first day here. She thought it was beautiful sure but there was something else.

Sighing to herself Thalia walked over to her new bed and lay down in it. She closed her eyes the last thing she saw was the sparkly blue moon.

The first thing Thalia saw in her unconscious thoughts was a face. One she recognized. It was that of Redleaf. His brown eyes met her grey ones. He offered her his hand and helped her off of an invisible blackened ground. Silence soon followed Thalia as she looked over the dark land as it suddenly came to life.

Little details that looked fuzzy at first soon became very clear with time and soon created large structures of beauty. Grass sprouted to life underneath Thalia and the minister of Autumn's feet growing a few inches before coming to a halt. Trees grew from seedling to full blooming adulthood all around sprouting upwards to the sun as if wanting to reach into it and grasp all its warmth. The sky was the perfect shade of blue, not a cloud was in it. The scene was magnificence. Thalia took a step back and admired the view the world had made.

They were standing on a small green hill-side over looking a spectacular view of a waterfall, pristine green trees, and groups of animals running around seeming at peace. Thalia tried to take it all in but, it held far too much for her still growing and developing mind.

"It is so beautiful here. It is nice to be outside I have not seen the sun in so long." Thalia said turning to the Minister standing beside her his arms folded one over the other crossing them.

The Minister smiled over at her and yet still no words came from his mouth. He nodded his reply and started a decent down the hill. Thalia stood there wondering if she should follow.

She ran after him on her way down she tripped over a small blade of grass. Her body rolled down the hill and she took the minister, who was only a few feet in front of her, down to the bottom.

Then in the blink of an eye he was gone leaving Thalia in the dark like she was more often in the past few days. She felt cold, sick, and tired. Her dream body collapsed as her real one had just a few months ago.

Thalia woke with a start from that dream. Sweat poured from her forehead and she felt so cold and alone. Shivering she tried to get up only to be pushed down again by gentle hands.

Someone else was in the room.


	7. Chapter 7: Love That Belongs

**A/N:**

**I would have updated three days ago, but I got sick. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. It includes a little bit of everything, Adventure, Love, and lots of awkwardness. I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>"Who's there?" Thalia asked calling out into the dark void of her room. She jumped when the doors to her new balcony flew open and a large gust of wind blew the curtains aside revealing the darkened night sky there were no shimmering stars. There was nothing but an empty void. The sight sent a chill across her back. The feeling of hands on her shoulders never left.<p>

_"Darkness has returned. You don't belong here." _The wind whispered into her ear and into her soul. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. The whispers continued, _"Y__ou must leave. It is not safe here."_

"Where are you?" Thalia asked turning around in one large circle. Nothing was there. The balcony doors slammed shut leaving the curtains drawn revealing the dark spot where the moon should have been. Not a sound was made it wasn't natural.

Thalia laid back down into her bed eyes flying wildly around the room until her eyes met with the mirror in the far corner. She gasped at the way her reflection revealed the features of her face. Her skin was a ghostly pale white, her gray eyes dull and no longer sparkling with bags underneath. She looked just as bad as she felt, like a person on their death bed.

She rolled herself from her bed and stepped towards the reflection. Her hands gripping the sides of the mirror hands digging into the encrusted green and blue rubies that rested on its surface.

Thalia ran her hand across the surface fear rising inside of her as she saw a shadow behind her but when she turned around she found her eyes to deceive her no one was there. She turned back to the mirror only to see her own face and nothing more.

Hands un-clenched themselves from the mirror as Thalia drew a long slow breath taking her hands and rubbing them on her eyes. One sane thought came to her mind, 'I must be seeing things' and so she crawled back into bed and closing her eyes. She spent the rest of the night tossing and turning her restless spirit refusing to sleep.

**~I~**

Morning took forever to come. It seemed as if the sun was no longer willing to shine its brilliance to the world. The residents of Pixie Hollow all rose to start their day. They all had a lot of work to do since the drought.

The Ministers found themselves staying up into the late hours of the night trying to figure out a plan that would guarantee a safe spring for the mainland. They spent the entire day arguing over dull things that were not the issue in the court room. It was here that Snowflake and Redleaf found themselves alone each working on a project to bring water to spring without destroying the balance between the seasons.

Hyacinth and Sunflower were currently in summer working with the queen trying to grow the flowers back. Snowflake sighed and slammed her fist down onto the history book she was looking through. "This is hopeless!" She cried out huffing in defeat. She had thought for sure this would be the correct book what with the worn out look it gave off it had seemed old at the time.

The task seemed nearly impossible for the ministers of Autumn and Winter, they would need to carry water from the snow in winter and would ask Fairy Mary later if she could fix up such a device to help them. That much they had figured out now they were trying to find out if any of this kind of weather was ever reported in history. So far they were having no such luck finding the answer. They looked as far back as Pixie Hollow's history was available. Nothing was ever reported in the last six hundred years and it was beginning to get on their nerves.

"We have to keep trying." Redleaf said scowling at the leather bound book in his hands, "It seems that these odd events have never happened before but they must have unless it was not recorded in a history book." He continued eyes growing wide in realization. Surely that would be it. If the records of such an event were not recorded in history then they must have been recorded as a play. Yes, that would make more sense as most things were recorded in plays before anyone managed to get them down in the books.

Snowflake looked up at him skeptically, "What do you mean?" She asked before following his pointing finger until her gaze was met with a small brown box sitting on a high oak shelf. The duo flew up to the grab the box quickly as if their lives depended on it.

Redleaf pulled at the box's corners trying to tug it free from the tight shelving space. It refused to budge. "Here let me help you." Snowflake said flying by his side and grabbing the other side of the box. On the count of three they tugged and the box went flying making papers go everywhere.

The duo spent half the morning collecting the papers from the floor. their hands brushing against the other every now and then causing them both to blush a deep red like a rapidly growing rash or a really bad sunburn.

By the time all the papers had been collected the two were grinning from ear to ear. Faces flushed and stomachs knotted they shuffled through the paper. The anxious feeling in the room grew so thick you could cut a slice with a butter knife. Snowflake was the first of the two to find something. She stuffed the paper under Redleaf's nose grinning.

"What is this?" He asked eyeing the paper. His eyes shifted from sentence to sentence on the parchment.

"It's not exactly what we were looking for, but it is really close." Snowflake said when Redleaf's eyes continued to shift over the paper over and over again. "The play is not exactly a finding it's just based off of a letter. If we could find the letter then we would know how to stop the weather."

With that said both of their eyes lit up and they immediately got to work searching for the letter that would end the disturbance. They began to search the room pulling out boxes, checking under objects, and even throwing open books and letting lose pages fall to the ground.

**~II~**

Meanwhile in summer Queen Clarion stood in the middle of a large field of wilting flowers. There were several remains of flowers that had once been brilliant colors of neon blues, majestic purples, dark reds, and bright yellows. Now all that was left were ashes of the once adored beauty.

The queen was saddened by the sight that befell her and her heart shattered into many tiny pieces. She had always enjoyed the beauty and the smells of the earth. Many thoughts went through her head. At first she was wonder struck and curious as to how this happened only for her thoughts to turn into anger as she blamed herself for letting something like this happen. It frustrated her to all ends that she did not know why this happened.

Hyacinth had suggested the day before that Thalia had something to do with this, but that could not be true. Thalia was not the kind to create trouble no, she usually was trying to help. There were however many other pieces of evidence that added up and did not help her case. Like the fact that ever since she arrived things had gone horribly wrong, then there was her talent. No one had heard of that talent in several years.

Clarion sighed. She raised her hands to her head and rubbed her fingers over her temples. This was going to be a long day she could tell. The summer heatwave made her head hurt so she decided that she needed to cool off from all the heat and calmly excused herself from the ministers before turning around to fly back to the home tree.

Her path to the home tree was slow and steady nothing got in her way. All was calm besides the fact of the weather, Thalia, and how sick the queen felt. 'It's just the heatwave' she thought to herself. Within no time she made it to the home tree.

She walked to her room for now flying just made her head hurt worse. She got to her room and was just about to turn the handle when a loud crash was heard from behind her. She turned and walked towards the court room.

Through a crack in the door Clarion could see the two ministers arguing over which paper to pick up. They scrambled about the room catching falling papers. Smiling to herself she walked back to her room and entered it through petrified wooden doors.

She crossed the thresh hold and clambered her way onto her golden bed and laid beneath the silken sheets. Her head hit her fluffed up pillows and she passed out.

**~III~**

Thalia spent her day by the sea's shore. The sound of swishing waves sounding like blissful song in her ears. She felt calm as if all her nightmares and dreams were washed away by the sea shore. There was however a warning that refused to be swept away so easily. The way that the wind whispered into her ear seemed to have glued the message into her ear and it kept replaying.

She saw many things through her eyes that day. She saw white. The space around her became a small room. One with many odd creative drawings plastered around the room. Some were messy drawings of shapes or letters others were amazing drawings of people.

Toys littered the floor next to a lingering child not yet old enough to sit up by itself. The baby mumbled sounds as it chewed its gums on a blue ring. The baby's eyes turned to Thalia and it let out a high pitched giggle. It waved its little hands in the air so full of life that was not ready to give up.

After hearing the laugh everything seemed to be moving at a fast pace. Nighttime came in the vision. She watched the mother come into the room and pull the baby up putting it him in the crib. The baby however refused to sleep and sat there cooing its soft sounds.

The mother shushed the baby and sang it a little song before kissing the child on the crown of his head. She stood up and walked out of the room. Again the time in the vision went fast until Thalia saw vibrant reds and oranges. The house was burning to the ground.

Thalia tried to wake up the parents only to find that her body refused to move with her mind. She was forced to watch the terrible events of that night. She watched men in red outfits come and douse the flames with pressured water, but she knew they were to late. The house was charred into rubble. That coming morning no sun would shine. It was as if that family was the whole world.

Time passed by again and Thalia was brought to the funeral. The caskets were beautiful, each was carved from a dark cherry wood and polished off into lots of shine. It was a closed casket funeral. Something surprised her about the number of coffins, there were only two. Where the other one was she didn't understand.

Tears stung her eyes as she pulled out of the vision her heart hurt and felt heavy in her chest. She put her head onto her knees as she let the tears run freely. It was then that the wind chose to once again whisper into her ear, _"Heed our warning, the danger draws closer." _

"What danger is there? Why would you show me that?" Thalia asked hiccuping in her sadness. She didn't understand why that happened or why she would need to see that ever again.

_"Pirates have returned. You have five days to complete your mission before you return to your home." _The wind whispered before dispersing all together, leaving Thalia with a scared feeling in her stomach and nauseous in her head.

**~IV~**

They spent the entire afternoon creating what was probably the biggest mess ever created by fairies. Their arms felt like they weighed a couple hundred pounds each and their back cracked when the stood up.

"Where in the world could that letter have gone?" Snowflake growled as she landed near a large pile of torn up books. Redleaf sat down in a chair beside the throne grumbling about his stiff wings.

That's when their eyes met and they both knew that they were thinking the same thing. At the same time both of them shouted, "The letter! Thalia gave the queen a letter!"

Snowflake and Redleaf got up from their seats and launched themselves out of the courtroom and into the hall. Each one forgot about their pain or the numbness of their fingers as they raced towards summer.

When they arrived at the scene they found the Minster of Spring and Summer walking through the fields hand in hand smiling. The ministers flew towards them disturbing their little 'moment'. The two jumped and let go of the others hand a blush creeping up on their features.

"Where is the queen?" Redleaf asked looking over the minister of Spring in curiosity. A grin crept up on his features. In truth he had always known that Hyacinth had a crush on the queen, but Milori took up the husband role so the Minister of Spring moved on and found that love was only one season away. Redleaf had never thought that Hyacinth would actually make a move.

The minister of Autumn gave Hyacinth a look that told him of his thoughts. Hyacinth just shook his head mouthing, 'later'.

"The queen decided to take a break and returned to the home tree." Sunflower piped up in her cheery voice. The four Ministers flew back to the home tree. Snowflake and Sunflower remained in the back of the group giggling over something. Whilst Hyacinth and Redleaf flew side by side. Hyacinth's face was almost the same shade of red as Tinkerbell's except his was one shade lighter. Redleaf was mumbling about something that only made Hyacinth blush harder until he looked like he was going to pop.

To the girls disappointment and Hyacinths great relief they arrived at the home tree a few moments later. Snowflake and Redleaf quickly explained why they would need to see the queen. They explained about the letter and its significance.

The ministers flew swiftly to the queens room and tried the doorknob. Sunflower found it locked. She took her hand and knocked on the door repeatedly. They heard a loud groan and the lock on the door slide off. The door open to reveal a sleepy eyed queen her hair a rat's nest and her dress wrinkled.

"Ministers, what are you doing here?" The queen yawned pulling open the door allowing the ministers to enter.

"We need the letter that Thalia gave you all those weeks ago." Sunflower said as she entered the room looking around and huffing. She walked over to the queens bed and fixed the pillows and blankets.

"Its in the drawer on the left." Clarion said rubbing sleep from her eyes. The doors to the queens study suddenly burst open to reveal a winded Thalia. "Five days." She gasped, "We have five days until they come."

"Who is this 'they'?" Redleaf asked his eyebrows knitting together.

"Pirates." Thalia breathed. She fell onto a chair near the door and proceeded to catch her breath in large gasps.


	8. Chapter 8: The First Day of Remembrance

"P-pirates!" Hyacinth practically yelped, "Why would they come here?" He continued his breathing enhancing and his voice went up a few octaves. It was no surprise when his legs gave out from under him causing his body to crumple tot he floor. Sunflower yelped and flew to his side and began to fan his face with her hand. That action caused the queen to stare at the two ministers with wide eyes. Her brows became focused together betraying little of her thoughts to the five other people standing in the room.

"Queen Clarion, the letter, hand it to me." Redleaf demanded with a quickly growing grin enlightening his already handsome features he couldn't wait to get his hands on the letter, to read what secrets it held. Based upon the research him and Snowflake did in the courtroom it held a great many answers. The request awakened the dazed queen as her eyes snapped from the odd sight of emotion to the drawer in the corner. Clarion scrambled to the corner opening the drawer only to scramble around it for quite a while until she pulled out a crisp slip of parchment.

The paper crumpled as it was handed off to the leaf wearer who opened it and closely examined it, eyes flickering back and forth between words from side to side. When he was done reading, he looked up and met eyes with everyone in the room one at a time finally to hold a gaze with Thalia. He opened his mouth to speak, anger flickered onto his normally calm features. Everyone in the room drew in a deep gasp "Did you know about this? Have you read this yet?" He asked through clenched teeth before crumpling the paper into a medium sized ball of white. He threw it to the ground and stormed out through the open door mumbling incoherent words.

"I'll go get him." Snowflake mumbled her face burning a little under the queen's gaze. She flew out the door at top speed. Sunflower, with the help of Queen Clarion, carried Hyacinth out of the room probably off to some bed in the medical wing. They left Thalia all alone to her own devices. She stared at the crumpled paper on the floor. A recent memory of fire burned in her head. The wind's whisper never did explain the purpose of such a memory. If that letter held answers, should she read it? Did she want to Know? Or would she either stay in her little bubble of security? She had to be honest she was not a hero she was everything but that.

In the small time that Thalia had been in Never Land she had read up on many stories. She read all about heroes and bravery. She read about the dangers that were faced or how the villains tore the last strings of hop a hero had left and replaced them with hundreds of pounds of despair. Thalia, however, was none of those things. She was a nobody who brought nothing but trouble with her since she had arrived. Her head told her not to touch the letter and try to forget. Her heart told her that she needed to know. So she did what any hero in her books would do. She bent down and un-crumpled the letter.

**~I~**

Redleaf was positively furious. He flew around Autumn from tree to tree, branch to branch. He mumbled about incoherent things to an invisible found a resting place at the base of an exposed tree. A small leaf floated from a small bunch at the top branch. It was the last one in a wide range on the crown of the tree. His hands were balled into fists clutching the leaf in his hands.

"You know you're not a lone leaf." A calm voice whispered beside him. Redleaf turned to find Snowflake standing towards his right near the direction of winter. She was just the person he wished wouldn't see him like this. He took the leaf in his hand and set it down using his minister magic whisked it way on an Autumn wind.

Snowflake bent down and sat onto the barren Autumn ground. she laid her head onto his shoulders their hands becoming intertwined With each other. Redleaf let a small smile slip from  
>his mask of calm. All evidence of the anger from earlier completely erased from his forethought. To the two of them it seemed as if a n eternity of silence passed over them. They did not mind as long as they were together. Redleaf turned his head to see the Minister of Winter sleeping breathing in through her nose and letting it out in small puffs from her mouth. Redleaf leaned in closer to her. It surprised him how much a simple action from her had calmed him down from his tantrum. He closed his eyes and let memories of a much simpler time take him away from this maddening one full of Pirates and Keeper fairies. He felt the wave of calm and sleep pass over him.<p>

Redleaf had first arrived in Neverland and was announced the new apprentice to the then current Minister of Autumn. He however was not the only one to arrive in Neverland for within the next three days three more fairies would arrive each one more crazy than the last. The queen, named Emerald, deemed him Redleaf and sent him on the usual items placed in the semi-circle until her came before each of the ministers. Something in his heart told him to go towards the leaf covered man.

The old Minister of Autumn was nothing like the one Redleaf was. This man was quiet and sophisticated never showing his emotions. That means no smiling frowning or concern for anyone or anything. The man was gruff and straight forward in his approaches towards his new apprentice. Standing to his left was a thin man dressed in multiple neon colors. He had a crazy grin on his face and a happily delirious aura about him. He seemed like the kind who you would play pranks with. This man, The Minister of Spring, had the life of the party king of aspect around him and Redleaf could already tell they were going to be friends. To The Minister of Autumn's right stood yet another happy go lucky persona this was the Minister of Summer. She had golden hair and kind eyes, she kinda seemed like the one you would go to if you needed advice for and in the next few years of Redleaf's apprenticeship he would see her for many of his problems and each time she would help him to the best of her abilities. Finally To the left stood a snow white haired, gold eyed, silver dressed maiden. Her presence was cold and unwelcoming. Redleaf could already tell she did not like him and would rather like him to jump head first off a cliff and into a stream.  
>The new apprentice sighed, this was going to be a long year for him.<p>

When the second day came to be a fairly cheerful pixie came in existence. The Queen addressed he as Sunflower and as an apprentice to the Minister of Summer who giggled in delight a grin stretched across her features. The Minister gripped her new apprentice in a big bear hug and by the time Sunflower had struggled out of it her face was a dark red and she was gasping for air. A little while later that night Sunflower excitedly approached Redleaf, the two chatted all night and into the early morning. The rest of that morning was spent showing Sunflower all his favorite spots to visit so far and by night they had become great friends.

On the third day all the fairies of Never Land approached the semi-circle placing the items down for the third time in three days. Fairies chirped at each other in excitement all pondering if this fairy was going to be yet another apprentice or just a regular fairy. Some crossed their fingers in hope that it would be the Minister of Winter's replacement for they often thought that their Minister was far too strict. The sprout of a seedling floated to the center. The head Dust Keeper poured the cup of Pixie dust on the seed to reveal a very flustered Hyacinth who was mumbling something similar to the lines of, "You could have killed me!" to the Fast Flyer that had brought him there. When Hyacinth became the apprentice to the Minister of Spring it was very comical. The Minister had face palmed and asked that he try to find his talent a second time. Over the next year Hyacinth would get into several harsh arguments on how to run Spring properly with The Minister and the Queen.

The final day of arrivals for a long time until Queen Clarion was due to arrive. A rather petite fairy formed right before Redleaf's eyes. She was like ice, her hair white as snow and her eyes were a flurry of snowstorms. His heart thrummed inside his chest so loud that it blocked out the Queens greeting. His eyes were trained on her the entire time from when she was learning to fly to when she was choosing her talent. Energy of giddiness building up in his chest threatened to burst as she neared him. He could feel the chills when she walked past him to stand before the Minister of Winter and bowing deeply. that moment Redleaf swore that he would make her like him and to win her over. Early into the morning the newly named Snowflake became the apprentice to the Minister of Winter. Her and the other new apprentices waltzed around Never Land sight seeing. Redleaf in particular wanted to show Snowflake around Autumn he was eager to show her around all of Autumn even the small creek he had discovered earlier that day.

Near the end of the next day all that Redleaf had managed to do was make Snowflake dislike him even more than she had in the first place. She had refused to talk to him not caring about his feelings when she openly voiced her hater. The first few time that happened it had flt like ice shards had proceeded to stab him in the heart he was almost ready to give up on her until she made the mistake of calling him weak. From that day on that had been his motivation to continue to pursue her and it worked off for in the next few hundred years all his hard work paid off and he would be able to tell her that she had stolen his heart the first time her icy stare hit him.

**~II~**

Thalia marched out of Queen Clarions room and into the quickly darkening hallway. It was near the end of the afternoon and soon the nights skies would be greeting Thalia in their own special little way like they always did. She didn't know where she was going for all that mattered was that it was far away from prying eyes. She needed a few days to think about all that she had seen in the letter. Unlike what she had first thought when she had arrived, the letter did not contain the answers to her being there. In fact it talked about the fire in Thalia's vision. It spoke of what happened after it had ended.

Thalia shook her head as flames engulfed her vision the panic that arose in her throat and the fear that gnawed at her bones. Her legs turned to jelly as she fell to the ground holding her knees close and wailing in the memory breathing in the stench of fire. Her clenched fist pawed at the ground pain coming from unseen injuries. Thalia wanted it to stop oh how she begged, but the vision continued carrying further into latter events than it had the hours before.

Neither Fireman nor policeman could find the remains of the child belonging to the Anderson's. The had looked everywhere evening going as far to take the rest of the house apart, it had stumped them to no greater end. So the funeral was for the family of three, but it contained only the mother and father. What the mortals did not know was a certain dove had been meddling  
>in human affairs. When the flames had reached the room and entranced themselves in a circle around the child, Mother Dove took pity and cast a spell. The child was reborn into a small<br>fairy shorter than most and different in personality. Mother Dove knew that she would be capable of great things in her future and then proceeded to send her off to Pixie Hollow.

Thalia had stumbled through the forest listening to their voices until she fell upon a great oak that towered the sky creating flecks of light through its many branches and leaves. Thalia flew up  
>the tree stopping on the first branch. Her eyes laid upon the great white dove. She was beautiful and underneath her glimpses of a brilliant blue shone in magnificent rays of light. Thalia had<br>to shield her eyes when the dove moved to face her. For a moment the blue brilliance filled the whole tree giving it more life that it already had.

"Welcome, my dear Thalia." Mother Dove spoke her black eyes stared after her grey ones. Thalia tried to force out words for only a squeak to escape. If it were possible that dove's could smile  
>than that was definitely what the mother of all doves was doing.<p>

"Why?" Was all Thalia could squeak out at her. Her insides were filled with hatching butterflies as it did little flip flops. She could tell that her cheeks were dusted with red in embarrassment.

"You are capable of great things Thalia. You will know all answers you seek when the time to be hero draws to a close." The Dove whispered in her mystifying voice. Thalia opened her mouth  
>to protest the reply only to get the feeling that she was supposed to leave. So instead she closed her mouth and flew back to the base of the tree trunk. She began to walk in a different direction<br>than before still not quite ready to go back to the Home Tree just yet. She still needed time to figure things out.

The next thing Thalia knew was that she stumbled into an open clearing in the air. Her face was wet from tears she hadn't known she had cried. The clearing was bright despite the now diminishing sunset and revealing the first spot of stars. Thalia felt a feeling of calm and peace wash over her. She felt that when the time came she would understand all. She closed her eyes and lulled off into a dreamless sleep.

With her eyes closed Thalia never knew that if she had looked up the tree a little farther she would see a face in the trunk of the tree. A single tear fell from his eyes sliding down the bark and hitting Thalia who thought it was only a little bit of rain so she curled closer to the tree using a nearby leaf as a blanket.

**~III~**

Hyacinth's body was not as light as it appeared to most of the fairies in Pixie Hollow. He was like a dead weight in the arms of Sunflower and Queen Clarion as they hauled him to the medical both  
>of them wheezing as they sung him onto the bed only to have him fall over the edge plummeting face first to the ground. Sunflower shrieked again and grabbed him easing his body to the bed a lot more calmer than she had done before. Hyacinth's nose was pouring blood down, Clarion scrunched her nose at the sight of the red color and metallic scent.<p>

Sunflower ran out of the room and burst back in with a damp towel and proceeded to wash his face. The action caused the Queen to once again look upon the two seeing a different and new  
>emotion in Sunflower's eyes. The minister hummed to herself as she dabbed his nose and focused on stopping the bleeding. By the time she was done half of the towel was soaked in the red sticky fluid. The blood got to Clarion, but it didn't seem to affect Sunflower who was just as cheerful as ever. The thought of seeing Sunflower happy brought back old memories of the first time the two had met each one more nervous than the other.<p>

It was nearing dawn and the fairies of Pixie Hollow awaited at the base of the Pixie Dust tree. There was a thick feeling of nervousness in the air as many questions ran through each fairies mind. What would the new fairy be like? It had been so long many had forgotten what to do when a new fairy arrived. Would the new fairy like them? Would they be a water talent? Or would they be an animal talent? Maybe even a Tinker?

Gasps littered the room as the dandelion seed arrived in the center and gold dust was poured over it shimmering in the light. The golden haired fairy gasped in the air taking in her new form. Curious eyes peeked out from golden bangs exploring the world around her. A hand reached out before her beckoning for her to take it. Her new fingers grasped the hands of a fair fairy with porcelain skin and dark brown hair. She smiled and gave the new fairies wings a lift from the back.

The new fairy took flight flying circles around the room in a fast pace making other fairies hoot and holler in enjoyment. The queen called her down and thought for a moment on what to call her. When she could think of no name she found suitable she decided to think of a name once her talent was found. The queen beckoned the head fairies forward to lay down the ceremonial items.

Clarion picked her way through all the items. None of them seemed to stand out to her until all at once they glowed around the room combining into one object. Clarion turned to face the queen with a new glowing item, a glowing tiara.

Gasps fluttered through the air at their new princess. The Queen smiled down at her and took the crown from Clarions waning arms. She placed the golden tiara upon the crown of Clarion's head her hair faltering at the weight of the gold. The Queen took Clarions hand and raised in the air announcing her, Clarion the new princess of Pixie Hollow and one day ruler of the kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to check out my profile page to see the dates when the next chapter will be posted. Also remember to review with your thoughts on this chapter, did you hate it? Did you like it? Tell me.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: A Story Once Retold

The sea swishes in pools of water pouring over the sand in quick waves. Salty air clings onto the lungs of our dear Thalia. She walks towards the waves, her footprints are left deep within the sand until water from the sea wipes it away smoothing out the earth underneath. The water leaves the ground wet making the sand stick to the youthful fairies feet. The cool water trickles up to her ankles and back leaving her there shivering in the cold.

She breathes in deeply, Thalia had woke up before the dawn just when the sun had begun to creep upon the curvy mountains side. Colors of Blues, Pinks, and Yellow layer the sky from darkest to lightest in bright cheerful hues. Clouds are sparse making it seem as though wisps of fog were dancing in the sky and slowly drifting apart.

Thalia's mind was becoming clear and she began to realize the great threat that loomed over all of the inhabitants of Neverland. The fairies would need to prepare for the arrival and would need to know how to avoid being captured. Thalia was not the one to train them, fore she knew of only one fairy who could train them.

During the night a dream had come to her. It was unlike any other she had ever seen or would ever see. A fairy who was so brilliant the aura around her was whiter than any color of white that had ever appeared in Pixie Hollow. She was a brilliant warrior defending her home from odd shadow creatures of the Black Moon Swamp. Her hair was the color of midnight, she had eyes of Ruby sapphire, she had olive skin and the most beautiful wings decorated with fragile intricate designs.

Sighing Thalia closed her eyes and welcomed the feeling of warmth from the quickly rising sun. This she realized was the calm before the storm. This was the last time for a while that she would see Pixie Hollow so calm and peaceful. Never before had she been grateful for the beauty this place held and the sweet animals that just learned how to walk or fly.

Thalia turned around and began to walk away from the coming waves from the ocean's salty air. She made her way back to the path. Her body lurched forward when her legs came to a halt before her, the 'path' was gone. Heads spun round, heart pounding, anxiety stealing reason from Thalia's thoughts.

Her breathing hitched, sweat droplets began to form on her face, Thalia turned in a full circle searching for her way back. She flapped her wings and flew up to the sky to get an aerial view. In the air however, it became more confusing as once the large trees were turned to dim green dots with blotches of brown signaling the earth beside clouds dancing in the sky blocked out the brilliant sun and began to hold Thalia in their embrace.

Crying out in frustration, Thalia dropped to the ground not wanting to waste any more of her already limited Pixie dust. She hadn't gotten a fresh batch in two days, she had no idea when she would run out. Screaming out her anxiousness seemed like a good idea but, instead she decided it would do no good to help her in her situation. So she began on a walk that she knew would most likely take all day.

**~II~**

The sun rose in the sky signaling that there were only four more days left until the pirates would arrive. Fairies were just now waking up looking for their ministers. They searched high and low and yet not a single one was seen. Chaos ensued in the early morning light. Fairies flew everywhere frantically flying about and smashing into each other.

It was that the queen awoken to. Many knocks were sounding off her door, groaning she got up and hastily threw on a robe for some modesty. She thrust the door open and found herself face to face with Lord Milori.

The queen stood there wide-eyed at Milori trying to think of something to say to him but nothing came. She scowled inwardly at herself for acting like a young lovesick fairy. Why should she be struggling with words she was the ruler of this land and did not need anything distracting her while she thought of how to fend off pirates. However the other side of her mind stared in awe as the light glanced off his shoulders making his body seem to glow.

"Milori? What are you doing here?" Clarion asked pulling her robe a little more tighter at the sight of her unexpected visitor.

"Winter is collapsing. The snow is melting as we speak." Milori spoke with a voice of fear and wonder.

"It's all those pirate's fault." Clarion mumbled out loud to herself then remembering that she had never told Milori about their presence and Thalia's role in it all. Oh how foolish she was, she had fallen asleep last night while trying to think of all the possible outcomes of battle. None of them that she could think of turned out with the fairies winning. That was the funny things about battle, you could think out as many outcomes as you wish but you will never fully know until it comes to pass.

"Excuse me, did you say pirates?" Milori asked turning his head to the side his eyes betraying the emotions that his face did not portray. The queen swiftly filled Milori in on all that was happening. By the end of the story all Milori did for a really long time was stand there and stare at her dumbfounded as he tried to find words.

Like so many times before when he went speak a messenger came down the hall frantically calling for the queen. Clarion pushed Milori gently to the side so she could look out into the hallway. "Yes?" The queen called out.

Almost immediately the royal guards landed by her side. "Queen Clarion come quick! The ministers of the seasons have disappeared." The Queen was at a loss for words, just hours before she had seen all the ministers alive and well. She had left them to help prepare for Spring. They would have to deliver it to the mainland within the next week.

The royal guard escorted the queen to the level of chaos ensuing outside. In an instant fairies swarmed the queen asking several questions all of which blended together into nothingness. Clarion's ears were ringing with the maximum of loudness and she knew this was going to be a very long day.

The queen sent guards flying to all the seasons with orders to look for the missing ministers. It was questioning that so many things had happened in just the last few days, never before had Pixie Hollow been in such an uproar. Then again, the ministers had never disappeared before.

"Everyone I would like you all to please go back to doing your normal day to day activities, I promise that we will find our beloved ministers, thank you." Clarion said flying above the fairies and waving her arms a little to gather attention.

Once all the chaos was gone and things went as normal and smoothly as possible Clarion flew off with Milori to check on winter and see what they could do. They flew through the seasons finding each one to be in a worse shape than the other one. Winter wasn't that good looking either. As soon as they landed the slush of melted snow pooled at their feet, not a good sign.

"You weren't kidding Milori, this is terrible." Queen Clarion said removing the jacket that she had slipped on before the journey. It was too hot to wear in winter, also not a good sign.

"It has been like this for several days." Milori said his arms pulled behind his back. A look of sadness overcame his features. "It pains me to see it as it melts. What will we do Clarion? If it is the work of pirates then we must fight them and fix this all."

Clarion laid a hand on his shoulder, "We will find a way." She said in a voice like whisper and made the next words even softer, "when were together we will always find a way."

**~III~**

Night fall came to Pixie Hollow by the time Thalia managed to find the path. The darkness coated the night in a sheet of black. No stars shone this night, the moon was high in the sky and clouds loomed over in cotton balls. There were many fairies chattering and flying in the same path. Thalia had never seen such a large group of fairies go to a large destination.

Thalia was bumped by many of her own peers. Her wings bent slightly down as she was shoved, pushed, and trampled. Face flushing in anger Thalia resented to use force. She grabbed the closest fairy to her and asked, "What is going on?" The fairy in question was an off hue red head with the greenest of eyes, her face was pale in comparison to most of her comrades and her body a little bit more well-built.

"A-a new fairy is due to arrive in a few minutes." The fairy answered stumbling over several of the words. Thalia took a moment to think, her eyes brightening at the thought of a new fairy arriving in Pixie Hollow. All the pressure would be off of her and sent upon the young one. A whimper sent Thalia tumbling from her thoughts. "Why are your eyes glowing." The fairy that Thalia still held with an iron grip whispered.

Thalia released her as many fairies stopped to observe the scene. Many onlookers pointed and hissed to each other. 'What's wrong with my eyes?' Thalia asked herself. She flew away down towards a nearby stream. Her reflection rippled in the moonlight barely visible. It was indeed true. Her eyes were tinted with a golden color mixing in with the remaining grey. The color was unsettling to Thalia. A bell chimed in the distance causing Thalia to stand.

Looking around she could find no source for the bell. 'Where is that noise coming from?' She thought to herself. Thalia felt an urge to follow the sound of sweet chime, so she did. Through the forest she went, climbing over overturned roots, large leaf piles, and through thick patches of brier.

Her body halted in front of a rotting house. The ceiling caved in from age, plants littered the walls, yet it was a house all the same. That, however, was not what halted her. It was a human house and to be more precise it was the same one that Thalia had seen in the winds vision.

Eyes of gold and grey shifted over the ancient brick tracing over every crack and imperfection in the stone. Small feet took tiny steps further, a jingle following as the fairy tripped over a rather large pile of broken stone. The small creature half flew half jumped into the doorway of the house. Tiny hands traced the burn marks marred upon the wood. Black ash lay on her hand when she pulls away as if being burned.

Flames of a fire long since burned out marked behind Thalia's eyelids every time she blinked. Screams of sorrow and lost clouded the air as thick as smoke. A babies cry snaps her eyes to a destroyed hall. Legs suddenly turned to jelly as she walked towards what remained of the extension.

Thalia walked into the room of noises. She saw a cradle that lay broken in the corner. A doll left thrown down against the floor pieces of its porcelain face missing. One window lay on the wall farthest from our hero its glass shattered into many pieces. Thalia walked towards the cradle and with each step taken visions of fire grew brighter as did the screaming. Whispers lashed out at Thalia warning her of moving, she of course ignored this and continued to move forward. Her hand reached out and clasped the leg of the object a new memory flashed against the flames of fire. This memory was stronger than that of the darkness. It was of new life.

A ship sailed in harsh waters, a jingle sounding off as water splashed onto the deck drowning it before flowing off. In a cage built of blackened iron was a fairy of light. Her hair was white as the snow and eyes as grey as stone. Her wings dark and smile cold. Pirates had captured her and forced her to lead them back to her kingdom.

They tried to make her speak of the location, every time she refused shaking her head and letting a few jingles flash out of her small mouth. She was thrown back into the cage and was not allowed to feed. Pirates laughed about the deck at the complaints coming from the mystical being.

"Tell us where your home is or else." The captain hissed towards the odd fairy. He ran a large hand through his thick crop of blond hair in frustration. It had been two weeks and no matter how much was taken from the fairy nothing was gained and he knew what must be done if she did not answer any. He was to throw her over board. This he made very clear to the stubborn fairy.

_"Then do it." _The fairy jingled out to him. He sighed in frustration and picked up the cage, he was prepared to throw her over board when...

"Captain! We have land!" The man above said in a rather loud voice.

The captain set the fairy down on a barrel of drink and walked to the front of his boat. There was indeed land and it was coming up fast. Trees shone in health and ever living glow. The captain smiled to himself. This was definitely the right spot where fairies could potentially live. Within the hour the large ship with its many ropes and crew touched upon the wet shore of the fertilized island until one man was left.

"David, I wish of you to take this wretched creature and bury it in the sand. When you are done you are to report back to me immediately for more jobs, is that clear?" The captain whispered in a harsh voice towards, David, the youngest and newest addition to his crew.

The man nodded and replied, "Yes sir." Saluting him and taking the screeching fairy from his captains hands. He then proceeded to walk off the board set in place by his co-workers. He smiled to himself. 'This job is just the thing I need to show captain that I'm worth being here.' He thought as he walked to the edge of the beach and into some brush.

He sat down beside a patch of soft earth and with his hands he dug a small hole. He lifted the cage up holding it to the sunlight before dropping it into the hastily made hole. The Jingles from the fairy became desperate in sound. Tears leaked down her now dirt encased face.

A feeling of pain stabbed at his heart. His eyes met the fairies as green and grey clashed. Tears that went unnoticed fell down his face. His brain said that he should bury the creature and be rid of her. His heart however, yearned to set her free it wasn't right that she die at his hands and he would never be able to forgive himself.

Sighing, David opened the cage and watched as the fairy hobbled out jumping in joy tears drying on her face. David smiled and his heart-felt less weighted. "Now, now fairy I can't have captain seeing you, so you must stay away from my crew lest I will become a disgrace." Davis said waving his finger in the air towards the fairy who stopped to jingle and nod at him.

Just as David began to walk away he felt a light weight settle onto his shoulder, looking down he saw the fairy smiling on his shoulder. The fairy flew down to his hand and grabbed it. She began to pull him deeper into the forest becoming happier when he followed. David had no idea where he was going or why this fairy wanted him to follow.

The duo stumbled into a clearing and the fairy before him jingled a little towards the air until several more distinct jingles sounded back. Four other fairies arrived before him each flew around him several times.

Each fairy was different from the other. Not one was exactly like the others though some wore similar clothing. He realized this when more fairies pooled around him. Never in his short years as a fairy hunter had he seen so many beautiful creatures together at the same time. He turned to his new fairy friend only to find her gone.

He turned back forward and noticed all the fairies were gone from his sight. A chilly voice spoke behind him, "Traitor." It hissed. David turned 'round to find himself face to face with the captain and his crew, "Take him back to the ship and keep him locked up until we are ready to leave the island tomorrow morning."

The crew saluted their captain and did as was told. A small jingle sounded from a distance and the captain ever so greedily followed. He walked deeper and deeper into the forest its tree's becoming older and taller the deeper he went. The captain sat at a crouch and pulled back the leaves before his face. There standing a few feet before him was a glowing fairy with eyes of gold and white hair not unlike the one the traitor set free.

Before he knew it his hand had darted out to grab the fairy, he was successful and began to laugh as he watched her scream in jingles. He held on tighter as he led her back towards the ship. This fairy was the one he had been searching for many months to find. He was so sure when he first caught her in the swamps of a near island but, he still had needed proof now he did. According to legend the keeper of secrets would be found powerful and during a full moon in the light near dawn her power could be taken.

Slowly her body began to heat and glow in brighter gold, the captain yelped and released her at once. She fell to the ground mumbling words, human words that pounced upon his soul and ached at his bones. _"And by the light of the dawn the accused will be destined to be restless for all eternity." _Gold dust pooled at his feet becoming faster until he could no longer see nor move.

Looking down the man screamed as his body morphed into a tree looking as ancient as the others. The man cried, begged, and pleaded with the fairy knowing that before the bark crept up to his face that this was his last chance. Silent tears fell from the fairy but she was done being hurt by humans and this fairy hunter was the last straw his fate was now sealed.

The other fairies laughed and danced in a circle round his body in merriment. Only the golden eyed fairy mourned the loss even if he was a human. Fairy dust marked the trail of the others and created a slide. Pixie dust flowed freely from the gap in the side of the human and pooled at his feet.

A brilliant blue egg appeared a top his head resting in a nest of sticks and twigs. A dove, mother to the egg flew down to rest upon her child and to protect it. The fairy smiled to herself and used the last remaining pieces of her magic to make sure the dove lived without fear of being hunted and she did the same for her comrades. She crumpled to the ground and closed her eyes as her glow faded her into sleep.

Thalia pulled out of the memory that was so similar to the one that she had seen many months prior. "What was that?" Thalia asked feeling the wind's presence.

_"You asked for the truth and that is what I gave to you." _The wind whispered towards Thalia sending a chill down her back.

"What about David? What happened to him? Who was that fairy?" Thalia asked stepping back from the room and entering the hallway careful not to trip on up heaved floor boards. The voice did not answer her. A loud swoosh of wind caught the fairy who was now outside the house. Looking up Thalia spotted a fast flying talent leading a dandelion seed towards the center of Pixie Hollow.

Still shaken from the similar memory the fairy flew off to meet the new arrival.


End file.
